Ser
by Little Nyx
Summary: Sakura nunca imaginó que sus errores causarían tanto mal ahora que Naruto está muriendo en sus brazos se da cuenta. Todo lo que queda del equipo 7 es ella, pero no tiene fuerzas para seguir. ¿Será él capaz de brindarle una segunda oportunidad? [NejiSaku]
1. 1 Hundiéndome

**Canción:**_ Going Under. _

**Grupo:**_ Evanescence. _

**Autora:**_ Little Nyx._

**Disclaimer:**_ Todo lo referente a Naruto no me pertenece. _

**Advertencia:**_ MUY triste, demasiado, vas a llorar casi seguro. Yo lloré mientras lo escribí._

* * *

**SER**

**1. Hundiéndome. **

Hacía ya un par de meses que contactaba con él, un par de meses que tenía noticias suyas. Él le había prometido, le había jurado, que nunca los había traicionado, que simplemente usaba a Orochimaru para conseguir poder, que una vez matase a Itachi volvería, junto a ella, junto a ellos, y que volverían a ser lo que antaño fueron, un equipo de tres, el equipo 7. Y ella, tonta de ella, le había creído.

Había creído tan ciegamente en sus palabras que no se había dado cuenta de lo que tenía delante. No se había dado cuenta de que la estaba usando como a un títere. No se había dado cuenta de que el verdadero Sasuke jamás se humillaría pidiéndole algo a ella, que jamás pediría ayuda a nadie, y mucho menos a ella. No se dio cuenta, no se dio cuenta y por su error, ahora sus amigos estaban en peligro. Por su maldita estupidez.

Durante esos meses, le había estado pasando información secreta al enemigo, creyendo que era su querido Sasuke, la verdad le había caído como una bofetada, y ahora tendría que pagar por sus errores. Durante esos meses de engaño, habían caído cuatro Akatsukis, y otros dos de ellos estaban en el punto de mira de Konoha. Dos de ellos, dos de los más peligrosos, Uchiha Itachi y Hoshigaki Kisame se estaban enfrentando a sus amigos en ese momento. Pero ella sólo tenía un pensamiento en mente, evitar que los hermanos Uchiha se encontrasen.

Le había pedido en incontables ocasiones que se detuviese, le había repetido mil veces que no conseguiría nada con la venganza, pero había sido inútil. Le había gritado que se detuviese, había engañado a todo el mundo, desde Naruto hasta a la propia Hokage, su maestra, porque creía que así Sasuke abriría los ojos y recapacitaría, pero había sido una completa estupidez. Incluso había tenido que luchar contra miembros ANBU para lograr los documentos que él le pedía, pero cuando la cosa llegó a los extremos, y la propia Tsunade había empezado a sospechar de que los robos habían sido provocados por ella, Sakura había intentado poner fin a toda esa locura. Pero él no la había escuchado, y pasándose una larga lengua por los labios se había marchado, dejándola hundida en su incredibilidad. Ahora lo comprendía todo, pero era demasiado tarde. La batalla ya había empezado.

**Now I will tell you what I´ve done for you**

_Ahora te diré lo que he hecho por ti_**  
50 thousand tears I´ve cried**

_50 mil lágrimas he llorado_**  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you**

_Gritando, engañando y sangrando por ti_**  
And you still won´t hear me**

_Y aun así tú no me escuchas_**  
(I'm going under)**

_(Me estoy hundiendo)_**  
**

Y había sido tan repentino que aun no lo asimilaba. Mientras ella había estado inconsciente, Naruto y los demás ya habían partido en busca de "Sasuke", el cual y gracias a los informes sobre Akatsuki que ella le había entregado, ya habría encontrado a Itachi.

Antes de salir, había visto a Tsunade, la cual estaba muy enfadada a la par que preocupada. Se disculpó y dijo que a su vuelta pagaría por sus crímenes, pero que ahora tenía que ir a enmendar su error y que aunque la retuviese, escaparía de alguna forma para poder ir a la batalla. Si algo le ocurriese a sus compañeros, ella jamás se lo perdonaría. Mientras saltaba de rama en rama lo más rápido que podía, recordaba como fue que cayó en su engaño.

Él la había engatusado, la había enamorado con esas palabras, la había hecho creer que vivía en un sueño que jamás se cumpliría¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Ya era tarde para Sasuke. Ella siempre, a pesar de nunca haberlo aceptado, siempre había sabido que Sasuke jamás regresaría con vida, que si no era su venganza, sería su codicia de poder lo que le consumiese. Al final era cierto, Sasuke siempre había hablado en serio. Cuando les dijo que si para vencer a Itachi tendría que entregarle su cuerpo a Orochimaru lo haría, Sakura no creyó que fuese capaz de llegar tan lejos. Pero efectivamente, lo hizo. Y el Sasuke que había estado viendo todo ese tiempo no había sido su Sasuke, sino el monstruo de Orochimaru metido en el cuerpo de Sasuke…

Él le había entregado su mano, le había convencido que sin él no sería capaz de seguir viviendo, y ella le había creído, había caído con tanta facilidad en su juego… ¡pero que estúpida que había sido! Y aunque ya no le quedasen lágrimas para llorar la muerte de Sasuke, aun tenía fuerzas para enmendar su error. Había sido una títere más de Orochimaru, había traicionado a Konoha aunque siendo inconsciente, y por sus errores, ahora ponía a sus amigos en peligro.

Ahora que pensaba que había tocando fondo por dejarse engañar por un tipo como Orochimaru… ocurría esto. Ya no le preocupaba Sasuke, estaba muerto al fin y al cabo, por más que le doliese tenía que aceptarlo. Ahora sólo quería evitar más muertes.

**Don´t want your hand, this time I´ll save myself**

_No quiero tu mano, esta vez me salvaré yo sola_**  
Maybe I´ll wake up for once**

_Quizás me despertaré de una vez_**  
Not tormented daily defeated by you**

_Sin estar atormentada diariamente derrotada por ti_**  
Just when I thought I´d reached the bottom**

_Justo cuando pensé que había tocado fondo_**  
I´m dying again**

_Estoy muriendo otra vez_**  
**

Esa misma mañana había visto la sonrisa de Naruto por última vez, ella era llamada ante la Hokage mientras Naruto, Sai y Kakashi, junto con el equipo de Gai, eran enviados a enmendar su error. Y más tarde, el equipo de Shikamaru y el de Shino partían sin permiso de la Hokage como refuerzos. Sakura vio en los ojos de Tsunade una mirada llena de decepción y a la vez comprensión, pero aunque lo había hecho por un acto de amor, eso no justificaba su traición a Konoha y su falta de responsabilidad y competencia como ninja. Y Sakura estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio de sus crímenes, cuando volviese a Konoha con sus amigos sanos y salvos. Así se lo había dicho a su maestra.

- Sakura¿eres consciente de lo que has hecho? – le preguntaba Tsunade, sabía que el consejo no tardaría en reunirse para dictar su condena.

- lo soy, Tsunade-sama – Sakura se mantenía firme; el rastro de sus lágrimas secas aun se podía percibir en sus mejillas.

Tsunade guardó silencio, luego se levantó de pronto de su silla y se acercó a Sakura. La tomó por los hombros con fuerza y desesperación.

- ¡¿Por qué?!… ¡¿Por qué Sakura?!… ¡¿Por qué tú?! – gritaba la mujer mientras las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos. Sakura estaba impactada por el estado de la Hokage, nunca la había visto así.

- lo siento… Tsunade-sama… pero Sasuke-kun…

- ¡Sasuke está muerto!; ¡quien veías era en realidad Orochimaru en su cuerpo! – Tsunade la zarandeaba, y Sakura desviaba la mirada. Ya lo sabía.

- lo sé… - murmuró – pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde.

- ¡¿cómo no pudiste darte cuenta Sakura?! Después de todo el entrenamiento… ¡¿esto es para lo que sirves?! – Tsunade se arrepintió de sus palabras, pero ella también estaba muy afectada.

- sé que soy inútil… pero creía que Sasuke… volvería… me creí todo el cuento de Orochimaru… y pagaré por mi estupidez – Sakura no lloraba, más bien ya no le quedaba lágrimas que llorar, hablaba seriamente con la vista fija en los ojos de la mujer, la cual si lloraba de desesperación. – pero ahora… debo ir, Tsunade-sama, debo ir.

- Sakura…

- usted sabe como me siento, por favor… Tsunade-sama… no quiero… que a Naruto, ni a ninguno de los demás, le pase nada por mi error… y aunque no pueda hacer nada, por lo menos podré curar sus heridas… por favor Tsunade-sama¡déjeme ir! – exclamó Sakura.

Y Tsunade la había dejado ir. Y ahora corría todo lo que podía para poder llegar a tiempo.

**I´m going under**

_Me estoy hundiendo_**  
Drowning in you**

_Ahogándome en ti_**  
I´m falling forever**

_Cayendo para siempre_**  
I´ve got to break through**

_Tengo que abrirme paso_**  
I´m going under**

_Me estoy hundiendo_

Sabía perfectamente donde se estaba llevando a cabo la batalla, el valle del fin, de nuevo ese lugar. Ese lugar había presenciado tantas batallas, entre ellas, la batalla que tuvo lugar cuatro años atrás entre Naruto y Sasuke. Y ahora, de nuevo presenciaba otra batalla, pero más crucial y trágica que entonces.

Cuando Sakura llegó al lugar, su corazón dio un vuelco. El tiempo se paró, y las imágenes se iban procesando a cámara lenta ante sus ojos.

Hoshigaki Kisame huía de la batalla siendo perseguido por Kakashi, Sai y Lee, los únicos que, pese a sus heridas, aun podían seguir luchando.

Tenten sostenía la cabeza de Gai en su regazo, mientras Ino intentaba, inútilmente, curar las graves heridas producidas por la espada Samehada del Akatsuki. Ambas lloraban desconsoladamente. Ino revivía una vez más la muerte de un profesor. Tenten se enfrentaba a la dura realidad.

No muy lejos de ellas, Neji se encontraba recostado sobre un charco de sangre, mientras Hinata ponía todo su empeño en curar sus heridas.

Kiba y Akamaru, junto a Chouji, Shikamaru y Shino se mantenían a duras penas de pie. Todos con graves pero no mortales heridas.

Y el Rasengan de Naruto impactaba en el pecho de Uchiha Itachi, a la vez que el cuerpo ya sin vida de Sasuke, con Orochimaru en su interior, perdía la vida a manos de Itachi. Los tres se desplomaban en el suelo y todos gritaban a la vez su nombre con la voz rota y desesperada.

- ¡NARUTO!

Y Sakura corría para llegar a coger a tiempo a un Naruto lleno de heridas mortales, ensangrentado, y con la espada Kusanagi clavada en el costado, exactamente igual que el Tercer Hokage. Sakura sacó la espada arrojándola lejos y en seguida empezó a acumular el Chakra verde en sus manos para sanar sus heridas.

- ¡Naruto, no te mueras! – gritaba mientras tanto.

Miró de reojo brevemente los cuerpos sin vida de los últimos Uchihas pero no le importó. Miró el cuerpo de Sasuke, y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Se despidió de él en silencio mientras se concentraba en salvar la vida de Naruto. Y aunque sabía que era demasiado tarde, ya que ni el Kyuubi podía sanar todas esas heridas, ella no se rendía.

- déjalo, Sakura-chan… es mi hora…

**Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies**

_Confusa y conmovida por la verdad y las mentiras_**  
So I don´t know what´s real and what´s not**

_Así que ya no sé lo que es real y lo que no_**  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head**

_Siempre confundiendo los pensamientos en mi cabeza_**  
So I can´t trust myself anymore**

_Así que ya no puedo confiar en mí misma_**  
I´m dying again**

_Estoy muriendo otra vez_**  
**

Shikamaru caía de rodillas con los ojos abiertos como platos y las lágrimas comenzando a salir sin poder contenerse. Ver de nuevo morir a alguien de esa manera era demasiado para él. Chouji sentía justamente lo mismo que él.

Kiba y Akamaru, los dos en el suelo cerca de Sakura y Naruto, también lloraban rogándole a dios que su amigo se salvase. Shino se había quitado las rotas gafas y mostraba, como todos, la tristeza y desesperación en su rostro.

Tenten sostenía entre sus brazos el cadáver de su profesor, ya nada podía hacerse por Gai, pero rogaba que Naruto sí pudiese salvarse. Ino, a su lado, sintiéndose impotente por no haber podido evitar una nueva muerte, veía como Naruto iba perdiendo la vida, sabiendo perfectamente que nada se podía hacer por él. Le recordó la muerte de Asuma, y no pudo evitar llorar amargamente como todos los demás.

Hinata lloraba en silencio aun curando a Neji, ella no podía mirar, no se atrevía si quiera a confirmar lo que ya sabía. Neji tampoco podía evitar llorar, por su profesor y por su amigo, no era justo que él se hubiese salvado y ellos dos no. Además Gai había muerto salvándole a él de una estocada mortal de la espada Samehada que iba directamente a por él.

Sakura seguía intentado parar la hemorragia, con ambas manos, mientras lloraba como nunca jamás lo había hecho. Sentía tal desesperación e impotencia que incrementaba el Chakra todo lo que podía para lograr salvarle, ni siquiera cuando él dijo aquellas palabras quiso detenerse, no iba a aceptar su muerte. Jamás la aceptaría.

**I´m going under**

_Me estoy hundiendo_**  
Drowing in you**

_Ahogándome en ti_**  
I´m falling forever**

_Cayendo para siempre_**  
I´ve got to break through**

_Tengo que abrirme paso_

- Sa…kura…chan… te… quiero mucho… perdo…na que… no ha…ya po…dido… cumplir mi… promesa… - dijo Naruto con una mirada llena de ternura. Su última mirada llena de ternura.

- ¡no¡Naruto no puedes morirte¡no puedes dejarme sola!

- no estás… sola… ti…enes a los… chicos… - tosió y escupió sangre – dile a… Ero-sennin… que ha si…do un honor… ser su… alumno… a Kakashi…sensei… que logré… supe…rar al 4º Hokage… y a Tsunade… obaa-chan… que ha sido… lo más pa…recido a una… madre pa…ra mí.

- Naruto… eso se lo tienes que decir tú a ellos… - lloraba Sakura.

- pronto veré… a Sasuke… y le da…ré… una pali…za por haber…nos hecho su…frir tanto – sonrió – no estéis… tristes… - dijo dirigiéndose a todos – al final… si cumplí mi… sueño… he muerto… protegien…do a mis… seres que…ridos. Ahora… sé lo que… sintieron el ter…cer y cuarto… Hokage… al morir… soy… feliz por… haberos pro…tegido a to…dos. – y los azules ojos de Naruto vieron la luz por última vez.

**So go on and scream**

_Así que, adelante, grita_**  
Scream at me I´m so far away**

_Grítame, estoy tan lejos_**  
I won´t be broken again**

_No estaré rota otra vez_**  
I´ve got to breathe I can´t keep going under**

_Tengo que respirar no puedo seguir hundiéndome_

- ¡NARUTO! – gritó Sakura, un grito desolador que resonó en todo el valle del fin.

Sakura sintió una mano en su hombro, levantó la vista, Kakashi lloraba también. Habían vuelto de la persecución. Lee lloraba sobre su profesor y Sai había dejado caer su cuerpo de rodillas, al ver a su amigo muerto.

Todos lloraban, todos con el corazón oprimiéndoles en el pecho. Había muerto todo un Hokage, aunque su cara nunca estaría esculpida junto a los demás Hokages, sus seres queridos sabrían que él lo era. Había muerto todo un hombre, un excelente ninja que protegió su aldea hasta su último aliento. Había muerto un gran amigo, el mejor que se podía tener.

No cumplió su promesa, pero si logró culminar la venganza de su mejor amigo.

Y Uzumaki Naruto moría feliz, porque no había desaprovechado ningún día de su vida. Porque lo había dado todo por sus amigos. Porque ahora sabía lo que era ser Hokage, proteger y morir por su villa, Hokages eran todos y cada uno de los ninjas que morían por salvar a su aldea.

Definitivamente, Naruto moría feliz. Y aunque no lo fue, todos le recordarían como el Sexto Hokage.

_**Fin...  
**_

* * *

No me lo puedo creer… he escrito su muerte… dios mío como me arden los ojos por las lágrimas…

Bueno, este es un fic de 12 capítulos, y aquí va el primero. Y no, los demás capítulos no serán tan dramáticos. A partir de ahora nos centramos en Sakura y Neji, los verdaderos protagonistas de este fic.

Dejad vuestros comentarios, para saber si queréis que siga o no. Todo depende de vosotros.

Nos leemos,

Nyx (aun llorando).


	2. 2 Abismo

**Canción:**_ Hello._

**Grupo:**_ Evanescence. _

**Autora:**_ Little Nyx._

**Disclaimer:**_ Todo lo referente a Naruto no me pertenece._

**Reviews:**_ Gracias a **Jossy Hyuuga de Sabaku no, Yume no Koneko, Ruru, Navigo, Katsura-chan Uchina, chipo, ely, Yuuko Lee, nadeshikouchiha, KanameSaku. **Los que he podido los he respondido mediante un mensaje, pero a los anónimos no puedo responderles. Siento haberlos hecho llorar a los que hayan llorado, pero... a decir verdad eso me hace sentir ogullosa de mí misma, ya que significa que conseguí transmitir la tristeza que quería n.n _

Espero que os guste a todos este capítulo también.

* * *

**SER.**

**2. Abismo. **

Ese día podía ser de todo, menos feliz. Ningún ninja de la Villa de la Hoja estaba feliz. Nubes de lluvia amenazaban los cielos de Konoha, la tormenta no tardaría en hacer acto de presencia; el cielo lloraba junto con la villa.

**Playground school bell rings again**

_La campana del recreo del colegio suena otra vez_**  
Rain clouds come to play again**

_Nubes de lluvia vienen a jugar otra vez_

Reflexionando sobre ello, volvía a vivir una situación vagamente familiar, la muerte no dejaría de acompañarlo nunca, mas la suya, tan ansiada, no parecía querer llegar. Decir que era demasiado duro todo aquello era poco, y definir con palabras como se sentía era algo inútil. Había perdido muchas cosas en la guerra, muchas en la batalla contra Kyuubi, pero en aquel combate contra los dos Akatsukis había terminado de perder todo lo que tenía. El suicidio de su padre fue como una marca de muerte sobre él, una marca de mala suerte, como si todo aquél que tuviese relación con él fuese a tener un destino fatal y una muerte prematura. Sabía que debió morir en aquél entonces, aquel pedrusco iba para él, no para Obito; no pudo evitar la muerte de su mejor amigo. Vio morir al hombre más grande que jamás conocería, su sensei, el 4º Hokage de Konoha, sacrificando valientemente su vida para proteger su amado pueblo; otra vida joven que se apagaba. Y ni qué hablar ya de Rin, lo único que le quedó, también lo perdió. Muchos años de soledad, de amargura, de tormento, culpándose a sí mismo por no haber podido hacer nada en ninguno de los casos. Los años pasaron, y una nueva oportunidad le fue brindada.

El equipo 7 significaba mucho para Kakashi, no sólo por el hecho del tremendo parecido que tenían sus alumnos con su propio equipo. Era una nueva oportunidad, para empezar de cero, para enseñarles, educarles, y sobre todo, enmendar los errores del pasado. Errores que él cometió, errores que se han repetido. Los tres le necesitaban, aunque él se concentró primeramente en Sasuke, ya que se veía reflejado en él y creyó ser el que más ayuda necesitaría. Su clan muerto, su infancia destrozada, como único afán superarse y adquirir poder… con la diferencia entre ambos, de que el pequeño Uchiha tenía un camino de odio y venganza por recorrer, empapado de sangre y abrazado por la oscuridad. Se empeñó en evitar lo inevitable. Intentó inculcarle todo lo mejor de él, incluso le enseñó su preciado Chidori con la intención de que protegiese a sus amigos; como en su día le hubiese gustado a él hacer. Kakashi no quería que Sasuke tuviese que vivir una muerte de nuevo, una muerte tan dolorosa como la de un mejor amigo significa; porque Kakashi veía a Obito en Naruto, los veía iguales al principio, y por más que intentaba dejarlo atrás, no podía evitar sentir que la misma amistad que mantenían Naruto y Sasuke, la había mantenido él con Obito, con la diferencia, que él nunca pudo decirle a su amigo lo que significaba para él. Nunca pudo reconocerle. Por eso, a medida que pasaba el tiempo y veía como iban evolucionando sus alumnos, se preguntaba si la relación entre Obito y él hubiese sido igual.

Pero, sin saber bien en qué momento, Naruto dejó de recordarle a Obito, para recordarle a su propio sensei. No sólo por el parecido físico, sino en algunos gestos, sonrisas, o incluso palabras. Kakashi veía en Naruto al sucesor del 4º Hokage, y confiaba plenamente en que algún día lo lograría superar y convertirse en el mejor Hokage de todos los tiempos… pero ahora ya era imposible. Y había sido como revivir la muerte de su sensei, le había recorrido la misma sensación. Un fuerte temblor en su cuerpo, una fuerte sacudida en su corazón. Admiración rebosando en sus ojos, impotencia en sus células, orgullo en su mente, pesar en su alma. Los mismos ojos se apagaron por segunda vez ante él, con la misma mirada satisfecha, aunque con un deje de tristeza. Y los dos, con una sonrisa que podría transmitir muchas cosas, una sonrisa que creía en un mañana que no verían, una sonrisa que aseguraba que habían disfrutado de su vida y que morían como querían: protegiendo a sus seres queridos. Kakashi se arrepentía de algunas cosas, se arrepentía de no haberle prestado más atención al chico rubio, quizás si le hubiera entrenado con el mismo ahínco que puso en Sasuke, quizás Naruto hubiese podido detener al Uchiha en aquella batalla, decisiva, que marcarían el camino de sus vidas. Quizás todo se podría haber evitado… pero de quizás no se vive, y eso Kakashi lo sabe mejor que nadie.

Para finalizar, no sólo había perdido a sus dos alumnos, sino a una de las personas que le habían apoyado desde su infancia incondicionalmente; con la que siempre había podido contar, su amigo y rival, Maito Gai, un gran ninja, un gran amigo, un hombre de gran corazón, sin duda alguna. Kakashi no podía sentirse más hundido, tantas muertes, tantos sacrificios, para cumplir el objetivo de unos cuantos… le reventaba por dentro. Kakashi ya había decidido cual sería su destino a partir de ahora, cazaría a cada uno de los Akatsukis sobrantes, exceptuando a Hoshigaki Kisame, el cual dejaría para los alumnos de Gai, los cuales saldrían en busca de venganza cuando estuviesen listos. Cuando miraba a los alumnos de Gai no podía evitar pensar en los suyos; debería haber sido al revés, debería haber muerto él, ellos deberían estar presenciando su entierro. Los jóvenes entierran a los viejos, no al revés. Tan pronto como acabase el funeral empezaría su cacería y no pararía hasta que no quedase ninguno de esos mal nacidos vivos; su destino lo había fijado pero… ¿y ella¿Qué sería de ella?

Kakashi alzó la mirada por encima de su hombro para ver llegar a una muchacha joven, de 15 años, de tez blanca, cabellos inusualmente rosados, de preciosos y puros ojos verdes. No pudo evitar reflejar la tristeza en sus ojos negros al observarla. Rota, desolada, sin ilusión, sin vida… con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, con la cara tan pálida como un espectro, con la boca entreabierta y la mirada perdida, como si quisiese encontrar una salida a esa pesadilla. Sabía cómo se estaría sintiendo en aquel momento, parte de todo lo había provocado ella indirectamente, y aunque jamás la culparía, no podría evitar que ella se culpase.

Venía con dos miembros del ANBU, la tenían en constante vigilancia, aunque le doliese verla así no podía hacer nada; Sakura había cometido delitos muy graves que había acabado con la vida de varios ninjas de la villa, aunque también, gracias a su "traición", dos de los enemigos más temidos de Konoha habían sido eliminados: Orochimaru y Uchiha Itachi. En eso se había apoyado la Hokage para bajar la pena al castigo de Sakura, el cual aun se deliberaba. Puede que uno de los mayores arrepentimientos que Kakashi sentía era el trato que había dado a la chica, nunca le prestó demasiada atención ni se interesó demasiado en su entrenamiento. Había sido un fuerte error, pero ya era tarde para enmendarlo. Ni siquiera ahora; Kakashi se sentía muy lejos de Sakura.

Y la muchacha caminaba lentamente hasta la única silla libre, puesta en primera fila, junto a Kakashi.

**  
Has no one told you she´s not breathing?**

_¿Nadie te ha dicho que ella no está respirando?_**  
Hello, I´m your mind giving you someone to talk to**

_Hola, yo soy tu mente dándote a alguien con quien hablar_

Autista, silenciosa, ausente, caminaba Sakura hacia su sitio. Sin fijarse en nadie, sin percatarse de la presencia de nadie. Las ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos hinchados no le importaba, el dolor de su pecho sí. Aun le quedaba mucho por llorar, era como si ella sólo hubiese nacido para expresar en lágrimas el dolor de toda la gente que no podía sacar su sufrimiento. A ella se le daba bien llorar.

Consciente del daño que había provocado, cargaba con una cruz de culpa sobre sus hombros. Dispuesta a pagar por sus crímenes, cualquier castigo le parecía poco. Dolor… nunca lo había sentido tan fuerte. Impotencia… conocía perfectamente el significado de esa palabra. Vergüenza… sí, sentía vergüenza de mostrar la cara ante toda esa gente; la acusaban con miradas, la señalaban con el dedo, susurraban a su costa, toda la villa conocía la historia. Toda la villa sabía de la trágica historia del equipo 7, y, los aludidos y cercanos, sabían que se había convertido en una historia más, que posiblemente los abuelos contarían a sus nietos algún día.

La historia de Uzumaki Naruto, el ninja cuyo sueño era llegar a ser el sexto Hokage, un ninja de quince años dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por sus amigos, el ninja que eliminó a dos de los enemigos más poderosos de Konoha: Orochimaru y Uchiha Itachi. Uzumaki Naruto: un héroe. La historia de Uchiha Sasuke, superviviente de la masacre de su clan llevada a cabo por su hermano mayor, traumatizado y obligado a seguir un camino de odio y venganza, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por culminar su venganza, cedió voluntariamente su cuerpo a Orochimaru perdiendo la vida. Uchiha Sasuke: un traidor. La historia de Haruno Sakura, prometedora kunoichi médica, discípula de la Quinta Hokage Tsunade, engañada fácilmente por Orochimaru, a quien le facilitó información confidencial de la villa sin importarle qué consecuencias traería consigo, actualmente, única superviviente. Haruno Sakura: una estúpida. La historia del equipo del ninja copia Hatake Kakashi, quien no supo educarlos bien. La historia de unos amigos dispuestos a cumplir sus sueños y promesas pese a todo. La historia dramática y con final triste en que se había convertido su vida. Así era como Sakura veía las cosas.

**  
Hello**

_Hola_

Había mucha gente; no faltaba nadie cercano a sus dos amigos muertos. Sus compañeros de promoción, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino; sus senseis, los que aun quedaban vivos, Kakashi y Kurenai; Jounins de la Hoja, Shizune entre ellos; los ninjas y el Kazekage de la Arena, Gaara, Kankuro y Temari; los dos sannins que seguían vivos, Tsunade y Jiraiya; y mucha gente que conoció a las víctimas, entre ellos, Konohamaru era de los que más lloraban. Sí, había mucha gente que Sakura conocía, pero ninguno dijo nada al verla. Excepto cuando pasó por el lado del equipo del difunto Gai-sensei.

- maldita… ¡maldita seas! – exclamó la chica de los cocos, llorando a más no poder, mientras la miraba con odio - ¡por tu estúpido egoísmo Gai-sensei está muerto¡y Naruto también!

- ¡Tenten para! – dijo el chico Hyuuga cogiéndola con ambos brazos e intentando, inútilmente, silenciarla.

- ¡maldita seas, ojalá hubieras muerto tú en su lugar! – le gritó Tenten, rota por dentro.

Neji logró silenciarla de una vez. Sakura los miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, se merecía esas acusaciones, porque eran la pura realidad. Tenía que aceptarlas de una vez, ella era la causante de sus muertes y lo sabía. No culpaba ni guardaba rencor a Tenten, la verdad es que era como un alivio que alguien se atreviese a decirle la verdad de una buena vez, estaba cansada de escuchar el, para nada tranquilizante, "no fue culpa tuya", necesitaba que alguien sincero dijese la verdad que rondaba en la mente de todos. Miró a Tenten como lloraba en el pecho de Neji, mientras éste intentaba consolarla. Miró también a Lee, el cual estaba sentado en su silla, inclinado hacia delante con la cabeza oculta entre sus manos, llorando amargamente, ajeno a todo, aun intentando asimilar la muerte de su mentor e ídolo. Sakura volvió a sentirse culpable, era algo que nunca se perdonaría. Y sus muertes, algo que nunca aceptaría.

Se sentó entre Kakashi e Ino, su amiga le había dado su mano para intentar transmitirle algo de paz. Pero Ino no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando; sí, es cierto que ella había perdido a su sensei en una situación parecida, pero para nada era lo mismo. El sensei de Sakura estaba a su lado, vivo, mientras que sus compañeros no. En el caso de Ino, era al revés. Sakura se sorprendió pensando en eso¿hubiera deseado perder a su sensei antes que a sus compañeros?… no quería ni volver a pensar en esa chorrada. Ella no quería que ninguno hubiese muerto pero… sí, lo aceptaba, después de todo, Naruto y Sasuke eran las personas más importantes de su vida. O lo habían sido.

El funeral comenzó, la Hokage empezó a hablar, todos escuchaban en silencio. Las hojas del otoño caían de los árboles, en esa triste tarde en la que todos deseaban retroceder en el tiempo para cambiar la historia.

**  
If I smile and don´t believe**

_Si sonrío y no creo_**  
Soon I know I´ll wake from this dream**

_Sé que pronto despertaré de este sueño_**  
Don´t try to fix me, I´m not broken**

_No intentes arreglarme, no estoy rota_

El funeral había terminado. Sakura estaba sentada en el columpio de la academia donde solía pasar el rato Naruto en su infancia. Cuantas veces lo vio ahí sentado y no se dignó a acercársele. Sakura se mecía lentamente. En su mente, sólo recuerdos de tiempos felices mientras lloraba y lloraba. Las clases en la academia, la elección de grupo, la prueba de los cascabeles, la primera misión seria en el país de la Ola, el examen de Chuunin… cuando el maldito Orochimaru comenzó toda la pesadilla al ponerle el sello a Sasuke; ella no pudo hacer nada. La batalla contra la Arena, la persecución de Gaara, Sasuke afectado por el sello, y Naruto luchando con todo lo que tenía para protegerlos; ella no pudo hacer nada. El encuentro de Sasuke y Naruto con Uchiha Itachi, la posterior pelea entre Naruto y Sasuke en la azotea del hospital; ella no pudo hacer nada. Aquella noche en la que Sasuke se marchó… ella no pudo hacer nada. Incluso dos años y medio de entrenamiento no habían servido para nada. No pudo hacer nada al final. Todas las misiones compartidas, todos aquellos momentos juntos… risas, llantos, peleas, bromas… compartían todo, eran el quipo 7. Buenos tiempos que jamás volverían. Había pasado todo tan deprisa… que sentía que había desaprovechado el tiempo vivido junto a ellos. Cosas a las que le daba importancia ya no la tenían; sueños por los que se esforzaba ya no tenían sentido. Caí y caía en un abismo del que nunca podría salir. Lo sentía.

Sintió una presencia delante de ella, levantó la mirada lo justo para reconocer a la persona que tenía en frente sin tener que mirarle a la cara. Más bien no podía, nunca podría volver a mirar a la cara a ninguno de ellos. Y menos a él.

- Haruno-san – la llamó él – siento el comportamiento anterior de Tenten… por favor, discúlpala, está muy afectada y no piensa lo que dice.

- tranquilo Neji… ella sólo dijo la verdad – susurró ella, aun sin levantar la cabeza.

- no – ese no tan rotundo del chico la obligó a mirarle a los ojos sorprendida – yo no lo creo así. Hay cosas que son inevitables, y que por más que lo deseemos no podemos hacer nada para que no ocurran. La muerte es una de ellas. Quizás… era el destino de ambos morir así.

Sakura no supo si lo que Neji le decía era lo que de verdad creía y sentía, tampoco supo si llevaba razón sus palabras. Pero en lo más profundo de su ser, no le creía. El sentimiento de culpabilidad era tan grande que no podía creer en sus palabras.

- gracias Neji… - dijo ella, con una débil sonrisa. Neji se sintió un poco más aliviado. – pero no intentes consolarme, nunca tendré perdón.

Dicho esto, se levantó del columpio y echó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Neji se la quedó mirado hasta que se perdió de vista, no hacía falta ser un genio o tener el Byakugan para darse cuenta de lo perdida que estaba la muchacha. Sakura no quería que intentasen arreglarla con palabras amables o mentiras, ella no estaba rota, ni mucho menos, ella estaba enterrando su corazón para siempre.

**  
Hello, I´m the lie living for you so you can hide**

_Hola, soy la mentira viviendo por ti para que puedas esconderte_**  
Don´t cry**

_No llores_

Sakura caminaba y caminaba, en los últimos días es lo había hecho. Caminaba y visitaba cada lugar que hubiera pisado con su equipo. Cualquier sitio en el que hubiera estado con ellos era importante ahora. Se sentía como meses atrás, antes del regreso de Naruto, sola, pero por aquel entonces, tenía la certeza e ilusión de que los volvería a ver. Ahora ya no. Pero había dos lugares que no podía pisar. Uno era el Ichiraku Ramen y otro era el puente del lago. Lugares que les recordaba demasiado a ellos dos.

Esa mañana se había despedido de Sai, el chico volvía al escuadrón ANBU. No habían hablado mucho, pero Sai le había dicho que iría a verla cada vez que pudiese. Seguía sin tener una expresión concreta en el rostro, pero sus palabras parecían sinceras. No hubo insultos esta vez, ni demasiada comodidad, más bien se trataban como a dos extraños. Sakura lo había dejado marchar¿Qué podía hacer sino? No quería que se fuese, pero tenerlo cerca sería demasiado doloroso, ya que su apariencia siempre le había recordado mucho a Sasuke. Mientras lo miraba marcharse, veía al último de sus compañeros alejarse.

Recorría las tumbas de la familia Uchiha, buscando a la última ocupada. Por el camino, reconoció la silueta de su maestro frente a una tumba Uchiha que no pertenecía a Sasuke.

- Kakashi-sensei. – lo llamó débilmente.

- Sakura – el hombre se giró, tras colocarse bien la máscara.

- ¿Quién era? – le preguntó, leyendo en la tumba: Obito.

- mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Cómo murió?

- murió… por mi culpa. – Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- y… ¿te has podido perdonar en este tiempo? – le preguntó ella, con los ojos acuosos.

- … - tras un largo silencio, Kakashi se decidió a decir la verdad – no.

Sakura le mostró una triste sonrisa.

- entonces quizás tú seas el único que me puede comprender, Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi no dijo nada, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir tras una pequeña pausa. Sí, él entendía como se sentía Sakura, aunque ambas situaciones fuesen diferentes. Iba a ser duro, para ambos, pero tenía que decírselo cuanto antes. La espera sólo causaría más dolor finalmente.

- Sakura.

La aludida llevó su mirada verde a los ojos negros del hombre.

- he solicitado mi viejo puesto ANBU – a Sakura no le hizo falta saber el resto. – me marcharé esta misma noche y no sé cuando volveré. He solicitado la misión de rango S: buscar y matar a los miembros de la organización Akatsuki – Sakura abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué?… pero… Kakashi-sensei…

- es algo que tengo que hacer… - la interrumpió – no podré vivir tranquilo, sabiendo que por culpas de esos hijos de puta se ha derramado tanta sangre. No pude hacer nada por Sasuke o Naruto, pero evitaré todas las muertes futuras que pueda.

- Kakashi-sensei… - lo que Sakura sentía por su maestro en ese momento era admiración; ojalá ella pudiese hacer eso también – hace algún tiempo, en estas circunstancias, te hubiera pedido que me llevases contigo pero… ahora soy consciente de mis limitaciones, sé que sólo estorbaría. Además, me han prohibido volver a utilizar mis habilidades como kunoichi, un castigo muy suave para mis crímenes…

- Sakura…

- Kakashi-sensei – le miró a los ojos – te deseo mucha suerte, y ojalá regreses vivo.

Dicho esto, Sakura echó a correr lejos de él, lejos del cementerio, lejos de toda vida o muerte. Se marchó llorando y lo siguió haciendo un buen rato más. Se había quedado sola, la habían abandonado las dos únicas personas que le quedaban. Se sentía sola, abandonada, e impotente. Definitivamente querría morir.

**  
Suddenly I know I´m not sleeping**

_De repente sé que no estoy durmiendo_**  
Hello, I´m still here**

_Hola todavía estoy aquí_**  
All that´s left of yesterday**

_Todo lo que queda de ayer_

Pero abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de todo. No era una pesadilla, sino la pura y dura realidad que caía sobre ella hundiéndola en un abismo cada vez más profundo y oscuro. Y todo lo que queda del ayer… desaparece.

_**Fin del capítulo 2.**_

* * *

Más drama señores, pero por algo es un fic trágico¿no?…

Algunos de vosotros diréis¿para cuando el NejiSaku? Paciencia, que todo lo bueno se hace esperar xD, solo os digo que no os esperéis un romance muy empalagoso ¬¬ que ninguno de los dos da a bastos.

Al final actualicé antes de lo pensado, me puse a escribir y salió solo… T.T aun no he superado el haber matado a Naruto, y Sasuke… por dios, me deprimo T.T… xD naah, todo sea por la trama del fic. La cuestión es si me cargaré o no a Kakashi xD.

Para los que leéis mi otro fic, _Lazos del Destino,_ tranquilos, que esta semana actualizo como que me apodo Nyx xD.

Sobre el próximo capítulo, para adelantar algo, la canción será _Niña_ del grupo _La 5ª estación. _Sin más preámbulos, dejen su review, opinen, opinen, que esta es una página democrática.

Nos leemos pronto.

Nyx.

28/03/07 – 22:34 pm.


End file.
